Hetalia Finding A Way Out
by HetaliaFan10104
Summary: It's not like Hetaoni but yet it is some what.


The way to find out where this begins is to start from the beginning. It all started when Italy decided to skip out from training. He found himself at an unknown place. But there was an interesting cave, and then something or someone was calling him. Witch was when Germany finally found him. Germany said "Come on or we will be late for the world meeting!" But Italy didn't want to cause he wanted to see where the voice was coming from, but it was too late. So Italy decided to tell America. But Italy said something different then why he wanted to go. "Hey America, I saw this really cool cave I think everyone should check it out and don't tell everyone that this was my idea because they might get mad at us." said Italy. "Okay dude!" said America. So America is telling everyone about it. "Hey dude, do you want to go to this really cool cave I found out about?" said America. "Why the bloody hell would I want to come?" said England. "Well I thought you would want to go because maybe there is something interesting, that you would like." "Well okay, but who else is going?" "Well I haven't asked anybody else yet but I will now continue. Thanks dude!" said America. America thought "Now I will go ask Prussia." America called out "Hey Prussia, dude can I ask you a question?" Prussia said "Hum the awesome me!" "Yeah do you want to go to this cave?" "Why would I want to?" "Well dude maybe there is something awesome." "AWESOME!? AWESOME!? There is going to nothing awesome in a cave!" "Okay, Okay dude just calm down but maybe you might want to scents Italy is going and he wants you to go. Oh well I guess I will have to tell Italy that you don't want to come and he will be very sad that you don't want to come." "Hum little Italy wants me to come!? Well I can't say no to my precious little Italy. So the awesome me will go." "YEAH! I mean okay I will tell Italy." So after a while of asking everyone America finally able to make everyone say yes. So they get there and Italy said "Wow this is so cool." And America said "You really think so dude?" "Yeah." So Italy is the first to walk in and England had a bad feeling about it so when Italy was walking in England said "Wait Italy I have a…" and Italy was already in so everyone else decide to go in. "Wait England I want to ask you something" said America "Okay what is it?" said England "Well what where you going to say." "Well… I was going to say… that I have a bad feeling about this place." "Okay then the hero will keep a close eye out!" England faceplams. So now everyone is in and then. "Hum what's this?" America said and then America steps on the button. And then the sealing from the exit and past the button the sealing fell. England then said "Great now look what you did America." And then everyone except Italy cause Italy went off without everyone said "You got us all trapped.""Well sorry dude but it's not like I wanted to besides it was in my way so either way I would have had to step on it!" said America "Well you could have gone around it you bloody wanker!" said England. Germany said "Well then what are we waiting for, are we going to look for an exit or not?" and Japan said "Hi I agree with Germany-san." Russia said "Oh da, I agree too." China said "But what if someone comes from this side of the cave. Aru. " France said "Oui some should stay here." Italy just came back from walking a little further than everyone else. So Italy said "I can do it… Well I don't think there are any monsters here. Everyone thought that if someone isn't going to go then might as well be Italy. Prussia said "Who is going to stay and if no one volunteers then Italy is going to stay here." …"Well?!" so Germany said "Well then it looks like it will have to be Italy because no one else is brave enough." "Wait!" said America "Can I stay here with Italy?" Everyone looks at America and Italy "Well it would be good for someone that will attack and has a weapon with him." Said England "Then America will stay with Italy and that is final." Said Germany and everyone walked off. But right as they left the voice that Italy herd came back. "Come this way. Come this way. Come this way." And Italy stood up. "Wait dude where are you going?" said America "I am heading towered the voice." Said Italy "Wait I don't think…" But Italy was still heading towered the voice and America wouldn't move cause he knew if he did he would screw up again but if he didn't then Italy might get hurt. But then America started to hear a voice saying "Come this way. Come this way. Come this way." And America thought "could this be what Italy is hearing and that is why he is going that way? I must follow him but I can't leave… I have to, I am sure the guys will understand." So America follows the voice and Italy. But then all of a sudden the voice stops and America lost sight of Italy and then… someone screamed. But who was it? "It wasn't the voice it has to be a g-g-ghost!" America thought but it was actually one of his friends seeing something horrible. America ran as fast as he could but by the time he got to where the scream had come from it was too late everyone was gone. But America was wondering what the scream was about. So America had to find everyone quickly. "But what about Italy?" America thought…. "I have to find the others first and then maybe the others can help! But what if the scream was Italy!" America thought. "Anyway I still have to find the others and quick!" America search and searched and when he finally made progress there where two rooms one was locked and one wasn't. So America opened the one that wasn't locked and there was everyone having a meeting. But Italy wasn't there. Everyone stared at America. England said "See I told you that we couldn't trust that bloody wanker!" America said "Dude it's not like that I wa-" England says "Ha I understand you are just trying to doge the fact that you got bored!" "Wait. England let him speak." China said. "Italy went off and I tried to stop him but he wouldn't stop. But then I heard a voice and I was wondering if that was the reason Italy left. So I followed the voice and then it stopped. That's when I heard the scream." "Wait you mean you are trying to tell us that Italy is missing and you heard the scream too?" France said. "Yep." America said. Everyone does not know what to say. Then Prussia said "Then why don't we search for him?" America said "Already did there is just one place I haven't…. next door. The only reason is because it is looked." "Then why don't we split up in 4 groups. Prussia and…" England said but then was interrupted by Prussia "I want to be pared with Canada!" Then England says "Fine, Prussia and Canada, America, me, and Russia, France and China, Germany and Japan. Is it settled?" Everyone agrees. So they all start to go look for the key and Italy. First Prussia and Canada, Prussia says "I'm so awesome getting to work with you. But beside the point we need to find the key I've got a feeling that Italy is in there." So Canada says "I also have a feeling Italy is in that room. But we need to have a starting point." "Yeah I agree too. We could start from the door after the locked one and do zig zags." "That's a great idea Prussia! I've never seen you this serious before." "Well I am Awesome and we all want Italy back." After a while of searching no one had luck. Germany said "We need to find that key. Did anyone find it?" So America I response says "Nope." Germany then gets really angry. "WELL WE NEED TO FIND THAT KEY!" Germany says yelling his head off. Then the whole cave starts shacking. "Then maybe we shouldn't we should all keep our temper under control." England says "You're right." Germany says and then… America hears the voice again. "Wait everyone be quiet." Everyone becomes quiet. "What are you doing? If you don't come I will have to kill your friend! You don't want that. So come, come, COME! COME NOW! America didn't know what to think. Everyone stared at America had his eyes to where it looked like you just saw everyone die. "America?" England says "No, no, no, NO!" America says yelling. "A-America?" England said again. After a while of trying to calm down America finally calms down. "America what was the matter?" Canada says. "Well I can hear this voice and I think Italy can hear it too. But the first time it said come this way. So I tried to follow it and Italy, but I lost Italy and the voice stopped and this time it was saying what are you doing? If you don't come I will…" America takes a deep breath and then continues "I will have to kill your friend! You don't want that. So come, come, COME! COME NOW! Then it ended" Everyone gasp and Germany didn't take it well. So Germany sat in the chair. England says confident "Then we just can't let that happen!" Everyone looks at England. "I know some don't get along well. But still Italy is everyone's friend no matter what. Everyone has had bad times with him and good times." England says and then smiles. Then the Allies smile with England and then so does the Axis. Then France says "I can't believe I am saying this but I actually agree with you." Then Russia and China say "I agree too." Then Prussia says "Me and Canada agree." Canada nods. Japan says "Hi I agree too." Then Germany says "Then what are we waiting for we have to save Italy!" So they all think. "Wait" England says "When you yelled Germany. The voice had stated talking after you finished. So maybe if you do it again then it may appear again." Germany says "Your right so after I yell everyone needs to be quiet." So Germany gets ready to yell and then says "WHERE IS ITALY!" then the house starts shacking. Then the voice comes again. America gives thumbs up saying it worked. This time the voice said "Do you want me to kill your friend!? So America starts walking toward the voice so everyone follows. "Come now, come, come, Come, COME NOW OR THE NEXT TIME I WILL KILL YOUR FRIEND! And the voice stopped and they were almost there. America just knew it because it got really loud. Then America stopped and said "It stopped…""Why now why!?" America said yelling a little. "America calm down please." France said. "America the thing seems to want you. So we need you calm. Da?" Russia said. "Your right dude sorry, but I'm back now." America said "Now what are we going to do? Aru." Said China "Well we could alwa-" Germany was going to say but then was interrupted again by America "hey dudes, there is a door here now!" America said. "That's for you then America." France said. "Right. Here I come Italy. See you guys." Then America smiled. "Wait America!" England said, but it was too late. "What is it England-san?" Japan said. "Well it could be a trap." England said unconfident. Everyone froze of shock. But then two screams came. But now they know where it came from… the room. One scream sounded like Italy and one sounded like America. Everyone then froze again. Then England and Germany said at the same time "Italy, America?" Then the door was gone. But in the room Italy is badly injured and America is almost badly injured but not as bad as Italy. They don't know who the person is but America thinks he may know this person. America and Italy are chained up so they can't go anywhere. Even if they wanted to the door is now gone. But with the other countries they are busy trying to save then. "I say that there is going to be someone else who is going to hear the voices." Said Canada. "So who is it? There must be something common with them right West and England? Prussia said, but no response from either one. "You guys?" Prussia said trying to get their attention. "Hum?" Germany and England said. "You two need to cheer up. I know that you both lost someone close to you. But we are going to get them back for sure." Japan said. Then Germany and England looks up. "Your right Japan." Germany said. "From now on no thinking negative thoughts. Understood?" Everyone nods. "Now how are we going to get them back?" England says. Everyone thinks except for Prussia "Did you not hear a single word I said earlier? What I said was there is probable someone new now so I say someone should yell to see." "I can't believe I'm saying this but for once I actually agree with Prussia." Said Germany "Yeah I am awesome… WAIT WHAT IT THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Prussia said and then the house starts shacking. "Someone yelled. Aru." China said then Germany and England here the voice. "Hehehe! Everyone found out how to call on me. Anyway if you two want to see your closest friends again then, come this way, come, come, Come, COME NOW! AND DON'T BRING ANYONE WITH YOU OR THEY DIE COMPLETELY! Then the voice went away. England and Germany look at each other and then look away. "Did anyone hear the voice?" France asked. Everyone shock their heads even Germany and England. "Then I say we split up and search for them. England and I, Canada and Prussia, Russia and France, China and Japan and that is final!" Germany said. Prussia says "Are you sure you're alright west?" "Yes I am." Germany said. "Um, then who is going take a look at the door?" France wondered. "England and I will." Germany said. So they all spilt off and Germany and England went to the door. Then Prussia and Canada passed by "Remember if the door appears come and get us." Prussia said. "I'm so glad you had tons of walkie talkies, Prussia." Canada said. Then after they left the door appeared. "Shall we?" Germany said. "Yes we shall."


End file.
